conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EmperorZelos
Linguistics Tutorial on Conlang I was wondering if we (by this I mean I'', unless you want to do it) could make a tutorial to linguistics. This would be a general overview of everything one would need to know about linguistics because, let's face it, linguistics are scary-looking and have a lot of vocabulary. Most people out there probably don't even understand the concepts of subjects, objects, propositions, etc. If we made this, we would become a more self-sufficient wiki; it's a shame we have to outsource so much about IPA, grammar, alignment, etc., especially if these could be on our own site (for the most part). Plus, it would help to have everything in one place. I hope you'll consider this option. Thanks. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 01:17, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ^+1 Razlem 04:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) If you look under the "Main Stuff" tab you'll find "Conlang Guide" where you can work for that 'The Emperor Zelos' 05:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking it's a little less than satisfactory to have our guide just be a link to the similarly named conl'i'ng wiki, especially since that page doesn't really contain any useful information. I'm a linguistics undergrad, and I'm sure there's others here with similar experience/expertise/insight in ling. We could make a much better guide. I'm taking the liberty of starting it up: Conlang Guide. Truedat 23:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Please use the link already provided and enhance there, this is a conlang storage rather than linguistic database, the other is lingusitic database and learning 'The Emperor Zelos' 06:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) C Thanks for the advice, but I'm working with 25 different consonants, so I need all the symbols I can get. :) I ''could probably go with ś instead, but then that's just one more atypical accented character to worry about. (Romanization's never easy, is it?) KedaseDerragar 13:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Nope it isnt but the issue with using C is that you get people missreading it because they tend to read it like they do in english The Emperor Zelos 16:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) English speakers seem to figure out how to use the Cs in Italian, Sindarin, and Mandarin Chinese Romanization just fine, so I'm not too worried about it. I don't use this Romanization for ease of reading by Anglophones; I use it because it minimizes the number of special characters I need to type while mass-inputting information while still more or less accurately representing most of the language's sounds. KedaseDerragar 19:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Example unbinaryied Sa'næz'nim, dekni da'nar, kæsha se'næmi, denktai irænoseni hanake, sirnokeni, serena-otas, denktai ihe uenam, æka denktai derahe uenam; kareno okæt ktei. Da'mar marad kæ'æd, kare sæha kozhæn. Æka distei iræke'kti, s'neami irænokena, iraina æra metu'kozhænai. 1''' '''Aræke'tur' i'zahetai; okare æd okare; Ækake ætashama koros soha! Koros marat za'akesi dara'hased a'ar, Koros marad dokeriso derahas Uenam morezoren dira'ezahetan Sar'nokam da'mareha-okat adenis, Keinakare sæha; æd keam o kætata. Koros de ra'ezaheram tistae kozhænem, riakozea ah, dektai zahade rerim kurænem. Ækake shæ'ahasen; k'noizahe korasazum Akasha z'mnekædorai mai k'nohasenim. '-Uenem Akasha Ktai' Don't know if I should include it into the example-text info Rostov-na-don ist deine herr Oberst! 16:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) wth? I don't know why you just deleted my page, but please do not do it again. Truedat 22:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It looked like spasm/unserious stuff as it didnt conform to our template but now that it does I wont The Emperor Zelos 06:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Editor will not save created tables This has happened every time I try to save a table, but it will only happen if the table has things typed in it. If I save the table and go back and try to re-save it with something in it, it doesn't save the table, or anything else in the section. works fine for me, dont forgetto sign The Emperor Zelos 01:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll see if I can update my browser, flash might need updating, too, thanks for your help Jimbo4567 21:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Tesipa How do you think it's coming, and do you have an recommendations? I'm mostly done, except I still need to add subclause grammar. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I think the exclusion of other voices is rather odd as languages do tend to have other voices to promote the less important in a sentence structure to the more important position "I ate the cat" vs "The cat was eaten by me" You need an affix hierarchy, is mood or tense/aspect the one going on first or last? The n- prefix indicating opposite action is nota negation marker because ANY negation marker will instantly be a negation, if a verb means an action does occure or have occured or whatnot its negation must intransicly per definition be the negation of it, namely the action does not occure, the n- prefix becomes merely a morphological way to derive forth a new kind of verb, verb vs nverb becomes 2 different verbs not related through negation. Where is the phonotactics? Nom-Acc has a case hierarchy where Genetive must be present prior to the occurance of dative. If nouns uses case in any extent the pronouns MUST have the case because pronouns are most used and therefor will acquire it first of all and lose it last, like neglish I vs Me The pro-adverbs are unusualble for you because you arent using adverbs, you need to circumvent it somehow Best regards The Emperor Zelos 16:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 1. Yeah, but I don't have a way to know the case except by sentence structure, so to make it less confusing I am only allowing active. 2. Well, tense/aspect is prefixes and mood is suffixes, so is it necessary? Or not really? The negative and neutral prefixes (n- and t-) go before every prefix, I think I wrote that though. 3. Ok. Now that I think about that the opposite of the verb makes no sense. ^_^ 4. Under the phonotactics section. :P It a couple sections below the phonology, above stress and spelling. 5. I don't understand what you mean. I don't have declension for case, it's determined by word order and prepositions (and the particle uf). 6. No cases. Only word order. 7. I am using adverbs, though. Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) #Confusion is rarely a problem in a language, you could do like english you know #THen I misread, if you got multiple you need to make a hierarchy of which is most important #good #My bad #if you got a proper dative case you must have some sort of proper genetive case, aka if you have some kind of declension/particle for dative case genetive must have the same #I read it said about Dative, Nom and Acc and genetive #I thought you said it didnt have adverbs "Unlike english it doesnt have adverbs" 1. I could, but I don't want to. ^_^ This is the first language I'm intent on finishing, I'm trying to make it very simple so it won't take several decades to learn like Umbrean. xD 2. Ok, that goes under syntax right? 5. No proper cases, just word order. Although genitive has a particle, which is used in syntax like it is in Umbrean. 6. It does have dative, nom, and acc, but they are formed by word order, not declension. 7. No, it said that somewhere else. In the verb section, it said "instead of having the adverb "not", it has the prefix n-," sort of like French. Anything else? I have another question also, what is the simplest way to make correlatives? Could you only use one time of quantifier and then use prepositions to make it universal, negative, elective, etc? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 1: Languages are rarely simple unless they are pidgins or creols =) and very funny :P Ive simpålified it recently 2: it would go under syntax yes 5&6: then it doesnt have any of those it just uses word order. it got "Direct" Morphpsyntax 7: my bad The Emperor Zelos 01:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) You deleted my page! It's not a real life language! How can I retrieve it? Mamûnám ontā́ bán 12:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Retrieve deleted page! You deleted my page!! It's not a real life language! How can I retrieve it? Mamûnám ontā́ bán 12:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I managed to get my data back by pressing "back" a few times on my browser, please don't delete my page again, unless you feel you have a good reason, in which case please leave me a message on my talk page first. Mamûnám ontā́ bán 12:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) MSN I seriously fucked up. Sorry :P Rostov-na-don ist deine herr Oberst! 17:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC)